kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Ōmiya
　 |Romanized = Ōmiya Shinobu |Gender = Female |Birth = June 6 (Gemini) |Age = 17 |Height = 155 cm (5'1") |Weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |Blood = A |Seiyū = Asuka Nishi |Manga Debut = Kin-iro Mosaic Volume 1 |Anime Debut = The Wonderland's }} is the protagonist of Kin-iro Mosaic series. Appearance Shinobu has straight, dark olive-green hair in a loose bob-cut. Her eyes are auburn. Her school attire consists of the normal top, vest, skirt, bow-tie, and shoes. However she also wears black tube socks and a black bolero-style jacket. During the summer she switches her bolero for a light blue buttoned vest. Shino's casual attire is normally extravagant as she enjoys taking advantage of the situation to don her fancier cosplay attire regardless of the weather. When she dresses down, she is shown wearing simple, but feminine outfits. Personality She is a extremely kind and optimistic girl with a carefree outlook. She is rarely offended or angered by others or their opinions, and the only true things that appear to set her off would be if she thinks her friendship with Alice is in trouble. She is shameless and does as she pleases- from wearing cosplay outfits on really warm days, to outright saying how she feels. By Alice she is seen as a graceful and elegant type; even though she isn't at all. Her friends can tell her heart is in the right place, even if her head clearly is not. She always tries her best but struggles when it comes to academics and focusing on things, but it takes a lot of effort. She is always supportive of her friends. She is a typical little sister who admires Isami, her older sister, and at times can be fairly childish if she can't get what she wants. At times she can accidentally appear insensitive, not realizing how much stress they cause others until seeing them react. Her hobbies include sewing, and doing whatever she can to learn about anything "western". She is extremely obsessed with girls that have blonde hair. Relationships Alice Shino was quickly taken with Alice Cartelet upon meeting her back when they were little girls. Next to Karen she is the girl closest to Alice, but is unaware of Alice's own intense feelings towards her. She finds her adorable and fawns over her constantly, but at times she may think more towards her interest in blondes and may say something that upsets Alice without realizing it. Sometimes they bicker due to their interest in each others culture. Yoko Knowing Yōko since they were little, Shinobu is close to Yōko and looks up to her. Like with Karen, they are able to bond over their poor skills related to school and they often agree on things. Aya Shino is a friend of Aya but does not seem to have as close as a bond to her as she does the others. She is nice to her, and in return Aya is really nice to her and tries to watch out for her. Karen Due to their similar personalities, and Shino's love of blondes she was also quickly taken with Karen. She Is likely to fawn over her hair as she does Alice's, and has even hinted that she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with them both since it would mean being surrounded by two blonde girls. Isami Since they were little, Shino was dependent on her older sister and looked up to her. She does whatever Isami may ask or tell her to, as long as it doesn't get in the way of her bonding time with Alice. She is unaware of how much Isami likes to feel depended on by her, and shows hesitation if she has to admit something to her. Honoka Having recently met her, Shino was quick to notice that they both have a blonde fetish and befriended her with little-to-no problem. She has also found out that Honoka really enjoys the clothing she has sewn and loves to show them to her. Trivia E2 6.png|Alice sees Shinobu― E2 7.png|―as a kokeshi doll *Shinobu is 155 cm tall (almost 5'1"). *She is not a tech person, as mentioned in Aya Nervous in the Rain. She even believes she could catch a computer virus. **This is also the reason she doesn't own a cellphone. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *A gag in the series is that Shinobu's head and hairstyle look similarly to a doll. *Shinobu has an exceptional skill when playing hide and seek as mentioned by Yōko in Who Didn't Sleep. *Shinobu shows the talent of attracting people through storytelling. This is shown during Golden Times. *Her flower symbol is the Poinsettia. *After viewing Anime Time Kirara and Yuyushiki, she gains a new interest in blue hair. *She can't swim. *She is terrified of hermit crabs after an incident from childhood. *Shino has an age complex, in that if someone thinks she is old she gets depressed. But if they think she is very young she will get mad. *The editor once stated in an art book that Shino was intended to be a boy character with a better grasp on English than the current Shino has. Gallery :Main article: Shinobu Ōmiya/Gallery. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 41.png|Shino in the past Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 71.png|Shino being excited E2 4.png E2 55.png|Shino's cosplay. E2 70.png|Confused Shino ① E2 72.png|Confused Shino ② E2 81.png|Shino fallen into despair. E2 125.png|Surprised Shino. E2 137 3.png|Shino can't hold Aya's words. E3_12.png|Confused Shino ③ E3_25.png|Sino wonders in hope. E3_28.png|Scared Sino and Alice. Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Female Category:Shinobu Ōmiya